


Зимняя ночь

by Nechist019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist019/pseuds/Nechist019
Summary: Иногда стоит прислушаться к рассказам о чудовищах и суметь вовремя остановиться. Кевин не смог и оказался ночью в зимнем лесу.





	Зимняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновился артом "Christmas tree" [Boris Groh](https://www.artstation.com/borisgroh)  
> 

***

Ночь. Идёт снег. Если подставить руку и поймать одну снежинку, то можно рассмотреть её.  
Запрокинув голову, Кевин посмотрел на небо, пытаясь прикинуть закончится или наоборот усилится снегопад. Он должен успеть! Во что бы то ни стало! Утереть нос этим деревенским, которые считают горожан избалованными неженками. А он вырос на ранчо, поэтому умеет ориентироваться в лесу и держать в руках инструмент.  
Здесь, в глубине леса, не видны фонари трассы, не слышно изредка проезжающих машин. Лишь хруст снега под ногами и скрип деревьев нарушают тишину. Единственный источник света — фонарь в руках. До полуночи всего пара часов, а цель ещё не видна.

***

_Ночь. Медленно кружатся в танце белые холодные хлопья. Люди называют их снегом. У людей для всего есть названия. Я пытаюсь изучать людей, но не всегда понимаю их. У них столько сложного!_  
То ли дело мой Лес. Здесь всё просто и понятно. Я люблю лес. И он любит меня.  
Я иду по Лесу, не утопая в сугробах, не замедляя движения. Не надо оставлять следы. Незачем людям знать обо мне.

***

Кевин уже почти начал жалеть, что поддался на провокацию. Теперь он был уверен в этом совершенно точно! Ничем иным это быть и не могло! Он повёлся, как мальчишка! Из-за чего? Из-за улыбки Лоры? Или чего-то большего? Чем эта Лора привлекла его внимание? Она знала, что красива, и без стеснения пользовалась этим, оделяя вниманием избранного, как королева.  
Брайн давно приглашал его в гости, и Кевин несколько лет придумывал различные предлоги для вежливых отказов. Так было до тех пор, пока Брайн не сменил одну из фотографий на столе. Миловидная блондинка с огромными зелёными глазами привлекла внимание Кевина, и он согласился приехать в гости на Рождество раньше, чем осознал это.  
Мелкие стычки с многочисленными двоюродными и троюродными братьями Брайна, а также приятелями не стали для Кевина сюрпризом. Они все были примерно ровесниками и конечно же пытались проверить «городского выскочку» на прочность. Таковы все жители маленьких городков, рассыпанных по просторам Штатов. Вот и этот вечер не прошёл спокойно. Речь зашла о различных достижениях. Кто-то поймал огромную форель, кто-то выиграл лыжную гонку местного значения: каждый мог чем-нибудь похвастаться. Даже Брайн, который, оказывается, прекрасно плавал в любое время года. Кевину необходимо было придумать, а ещё лучше совершить, что-то подобное, чтобы быть наравне со всеми. И, конечно же, заслужить улыбку прекрасной Лоры.

***

_Зимой Лес спит. Белое одеяло укрывает, бережно укутывает, сохраняя от морозов. Но иногда снег может стать причиной гибели моих подопечных. В таких случаях я прихожу на помощь, ломая корку наста, выпуская зверей и птиц из плена._  
Вдалеке ухает филин. Прислушиваюсь: не нужна ли помощь? Ему отвечает другой. Всего лишь разговаривают, обмениваются новостями. Ночью слышно лучше, чем днём.  
Как хорошо шагать по Лесу, поправляя прогнувшиеся под весом снега ветки, вслушиваясь в разговоры ночных птиц и животных! Ничто не нарушает покой Леса.

***

Сначала рассказу про лес за рекой Кевин не придал значения. Мало ли страшилок местного масштаба? Да сколько угодно! Всему верить? Зачем? Но сегодня вечером он вспомнил про лес и сказал, что привезёт оттуда самую красивую ель. Над ним посмеялись, потом начали отговаривать. Брайн просил никуда не ездить до последнего момента, пытался встать на пути машины, не позволить уехать в ночь. Брайна оттащили в сторону трое посмеивающихся парней, уверенных, что «городской пижон» прокатится пару кругов и вернётся ни с чем, признавая поражение. Никто из них не знал Кевина. Он уверенно вырулил на дорогу и через полчаса припарковался на опушке леса. Достав из багажника санки, бензопилу, фонарь и верёвки, Кевин отправился на поиски самой пушистой и красивой ели. В разумных пределах, конечно же, чтобы он смог донести её до машины и довезти.

***

_Лес огромен. Лес живой. Не все люди понимают это. Они приходят в Лес, кричат, оставляют мусор, рубят деревья, убивают животных. Разводят огонь! Жгут лес! Не люблю людей! Им не место в моём Лесу!_  
Почему в такой прекрасный момент я думаю о людях? Из-за снега? На снегу хорошо видны следы. Летом и осенью люди приходят чаще, их сложнее заметить, некоторые успевают уйти. Зимой у меня есть помощник — снег! И никому не проскользнуть незамеченным.  
След! Кто-то пришёл в мой Лес?

***

Если вначале Кевина подгоняли злость и желание показать, что он тоже чего-то стоит, то постепенно он остыл. Идти было нетяжело, скорее неудобно. Приходилось обходить завалы и заросли, выискивать удобный путь: ведь ему ещё нести ель. Несколько раз, засмотревшись наверх, Кевин не замечал низин и проваливался почти по пояс. Если бы не навигатор в телефоне, то он бы давно заблудился. Незнакомый лес и тёмная ночь давили, заставляя сомневаться в разумности своих поступков, развернуться и бежать прочь.  
Кевин не сдавался, уверенно продвигаясь вперёд. Теперь он шёл на чистом упрямстве. Он не знал сколько времени прошло, возможно, уже миновала полночь. Наконец Кевин увидел то-самое-дерево! Ель росла на краю поляны. Она была в меру пушистой и не очень высокой. Пощупав ствол, Кевин понял, что легко справится с ним при помощи бензопилы. Ель была идеальной!

***

_Человек! В Лесу! Ходит вокруг дерева. Хочет его повредить? Так-так-так… Хо-ро-ш-ш-шо…_

***

Про лес за рекой ходило множество слухов. Говорили, что там пропадали люди. В основном неподготовленные туристы, которые слетались туда как мотыльки на свет, привлечённые загадочными историями. Любителей пощекотать нервы всегда хватало, поэтому после одной пропавшей группы приезжали ещё две-три. Некоторым посчастливилось вернуться, и они смеялись над другими и нелепыми слухами. Те же, кто пропадал… Не находили никаких следов: ни машин, ни палаток. Как будто и не было никого. Власти штата как могли ограничивали доступ в опасную зону, но не поставишь же вокруг оцепление из полиции или военнослужащих?  
Именно от этих историй так легко отмахнулся Кевин и, ведомый бесшабашностью, граничащей с глупостью, в одиночку отправился в зимний лес.

***

_Зимой люди редко приходят в Лес, а мне надо поддерживать силы. Нет, я могу питаться живительной силой, зарываясь корнями в землю. Но во-первых, это долго, процесс занимает два-три дня, во время которых Лес остаётся без присмотра. Во-вторых, если постоянно брать силу Леса, то можно его погубить. Гораздо лучше и вкуснее питаться людьми. Их так много! Одним больше, одним меньше, кто заметит? Лезут и лезут в Лес! Я их ловлю. Если людей много, то делюсь силой с Лесом. Хорошо и мне, и Лесу._

***

Определившись с целью, Кевин более не медлил: поставил фонарь на снег, отвязал от саней бензопилу и большой моток верёвки. Затем определился с направлением, куда собирался завалить ель. Завёл бензопилу, примериваясь, как будет удобнее пилить.  
Фонарь был небольшим, его хватало лишь на пару метров, достаточно, чтобы осветить место работы, но недостаточно, чтобы показать то, что притаилось во мраке ночи.  
Оно подкралось совершенно бесшумно и незаметно. Тихий скрип, который сопровождал движение, можно было списать на скрип деревьев на ветру. Несмотря на размеры, следов на снегу Оно не оставляло, являясь полноправным хранителем Леса.  
Огромное чудовище, возвышающееся над макушками деревьев, с длинными лапами-руками, оканчивающимися тонкими острыми ветвями-пальцами, опирающееся на ноги-корни, с головой, увенчанной парой рогов, с горящими в ночи ярко-жёлтыми глазами. Оно было восхитительно прекрасно и ужасно. Все, кому довелось встретиться с Ним лицом к лицу, цепенели от страха, не в силах бежать прочь. Но чаще люди попадали в его лапы раньше, чем могли рассмотреть.  
Если бы Кевин хоть на секунду оторвался от ели, посмотрел вверх, он бы заметил, как чудовище, склонив голову с явным интересом, рассматривает его. Увы, он был слишком увлечён делом и не смотрел по сторонам.

***

_Человек не заметил меня. Как всегда. Какой громкий звук! Всё, хватит!_

***

Парой резких движений Кевин завёл бензопилу и склонился к стволу ели. От резкого звука где-то неподалёку вспорхнул и полетел прочь, раздражённо ухая, большой филин. Но Кевин уже ничего не слышал, он был полностью сосредоточен на бензопиле и ёлке.  
Вдруг нечто обхватило его и потащило вверх. Кевин закричал, размахивая бензопилой, пытаясь достать того, кто его схватил. Но добился лишь того, что его плотнее обхватили, ломая рёбра. Бензопила выпала из ослабевших рук, не успев причинить нападавшему никакого вреда.  
Сквозь пелену боли от сломанных рёбер, застилающую глаза, Кевин смог рассмотреть нападавшего и зашёлся в новом крике.  
Чудовище несколько секунд с интересом смотрело на извивающегося в его лапе человека. Сломанные кости повредили тело, на снег упали капли крови. Чудовище с шумом втянуло воздух, довольно рыкнуло и откусило половину человека.  
До последнего момента, глядя на приближающуюся морду ужасного монстра, Кевин не прекращал кричать. Человеческая речь резко оборвалась, сменившись довольным чавканьем.  
Несмотря на то, что чудовище выглядело как ожившие ветви, с добычей оно расправилось быстро. Оставшаяся на лапе кровь впиталась в кору. Огромные глаза довольно сощурились.

***

Миновала полночь, а Кевина всё не было. Брайн не находил себе места. Прошло уже четыре часа, и даже самые ехидные насмешники начали проявлять признаки беспокойства. Шутка затянулась, перестав быть таковой, «городской пижон» не думал сдаваться и возвращаться. Телефон не отвечал, точнее, он был вовсе недоступен. Зимней ночью могло случиться всё что угодно! Заглохла машина, занесло в кювет. Кевин мог банально упасть в лесу и в данный момент замерзал от холода. Или же на него напали дикие звери.  
Ещё через полчаса Брайн не выдержал и поехал искать напарника. К поискам так же подключились его родственники. Несмотря на все усилия, никаких следов Кевина никто не обнаружил. Полиция тоже не смогла помочь. Несмотря на все усилия спасателей, не была найдена даже машина Кевина. Ничего! Как будто его вовсе не было. Через две недели поиски были завершены. Лес в очередной раз подтвердил звание загадочного и ужасного.

***

_Лес надёжно хранит свои тайны. Лес заботится о том, чтобы скрыть следы пребывания людей. Хранителю Леса подвластно очень многое, выходящее за грань понимания людей. Хранитель знает, чувствует, когда можно проявить себя, а когда лучше затаиться. До новой неосторожной добычи. До новой свежей крови. До нового источника энергии для Леса._


End file.
